cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozkar Van Brett
| birth_place = Bispebjerg Hospita, Copenhagen | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Detroit, Michigan | family = Sylvester Van Brett (Father) Alexander Van Brett (Brother) | billed = Detroit, Michigan | trainer = Elijah Deville Sylvester Van Brett | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Ozkar Van Brett de le Sinclair (born August 1st, 1987) is a Danish professional wrestler signed to VALOR Wrestling, where he performs under the stage name Ozkar Van Brett. Early life Ozkar was born in the suburban areas around Denmark's capital Copenhagen during Pro Wrestling's peak in Danish culture. Son of the then renowned Sylvester Van Brett and the younger brother to "The Van Brett" Alexander Van Brett, young Ozkar's interest in wrestling came from birth, being around his older brother and father for most of his youth. Ozkar began training at the tender age of 12, slowly beginning to put his feet in the water and getting a feel for the wrestling business over the shoulder of his father and brother. Ozkar's debut in 2003 was in the Danish promotion known at the time as DPW (Danish Pro Wrestling) where in his older days, Ozkar's father had become the booker and general manager. Professional wrestling career DPW Ozkar's career in DPW was that of a tag team wrestler, teaming with his friend Patrick Wingard to create "The Neon Vikings" The two held multiple Danish and German tag titles during 2005 and 2007 until finally, Ozkar signed a contract with another promotion, leaving Patrick to forfeit the titles Monster Pro Wrestling Ozkar's next step in his wrestling career took him to Ireland, to the small promotion of MPW, or Monster Pro Wrestling. Here Ozkar quickly gained many cheers and peers as his Danish/European brute force style translated well with the crowd, but also meant that he didn't restrain himself and quickly became a hated figure due to his brutality towards the more 'beloved' members of the roster. Here, Ozkar's phrase; "I'll maim your heroes" was coined, during his highly acclaimed feud with native top star, Setante O'Shea. Although the two men hated one another, a bond forged through bloodied respect soon drove the two men even closer, shocking the MPW crowd when they in 2010, formed "Bloodied May" and began running roughshod through the MPW's roster. This did not last however, as both Setante, or S.O.S as he was now known and Ozkar sought to expand their horizons and soon, ventured to the land of the rising sun. SUPREME (WIP) In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Nihilist's Orgasm (Angled Dragon Sleeper) ** Perfectione (Burning Hammer) ** Penalty Kick * Signature moves ** Jumpscare (Diving Middle Rope DDT) ** The MP40 (Spinning Backfist) ** Various Belly-to-Belly Suplexes ** Various DDT's ** Brawler-Styled Punches to the Chest and Head ** European Uppercuts ** Various (Illegal) chokes * Managers ** (former) Setante O'Shea * Nicknames ** "The Virtuoso" ** "The Horror Child" * Entrance themes ** "Cowboys (Instrumental)" by Portishead Category:Wrestler Category:VALOR Wrestling